Every golfer knows that playing with a clean ball facilitates better shots, and that a clean club head is equally essential. Most golfers, therefore, start their rounds with clean golf balls and clubs. However, virtually no golf course provides stations on the course where balls and club heads may be cleaned. Accordingly, the game often deteriorates as soon as the ball or club head gets dirty.
A few devices have been designed by inventors to clean golf balls, and a few club head cleaners have been provided as well.
Several devices, such as Warren U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,676, Nicholson U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,416 and Carnahan U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,457 disclose the idea of combining a golf club head cleaner with a ball cleaner. Parchment et al. No. 4,734,952 and Westhoff No. 3,156,000 are of interest for their disclosure of golf club head and golf ball cleaners, respectively, for golf carts and the like. Carleton No. 1,714,346 discloses an annular brush. Frater No. 3,102,291 discloses a vertically movable golf ball cleaner. Hoag No. 3,872,534 and Harkess No. 3,950,810 also disclose golf club head cleaners.
None of the known devices have met with commercial success, since, again, few golf courses, if any, are equipped with the patented devices. Moreover, none of the known devices provide a highly efficient cleaning action. Clearly, there is a need for an efficient, easy to use and inexpensive ball and club head cleaner that could be mounted on golf carts or on posts at convenient locations, but the teachings of the prior art are inadequate to suggest how the need could be filled.